Gin Tachibana
Gin Tachibana (立花 誾, Tachibana Gin) is a former student of Tres España's Alcalá de Henares and was a member of its Student Council as the 3rd Special Agent. She is currently married to Muneshige Tachibana, and is his constant companion. Clueless about the world, and prone to misunderstanding things. Boasts very high firepower. After her defeat in the hands of key members of Musashi Ariadust Academy's Chancellor Board, she defects to Musashi with her husband, where both now holds the position of Assistant Vice Chancellors. Appearance Gin is a girl with short purple hair and dark green eyes. She is often seen with a flat expression on her face, as if she is an automaton. She wears a standard Tres Españan uniform, with her officer hat and huge prosthetics as the only oufit distinctive features. What further contributes to her seemingly robotic appearance is her completely prosthetic arms, which can be detached and replaced if needed. Despite looking like a robot, she is still mostly organic. Personality Aside from her nature as a girl with robotic arms, Gin's personality is somewhat robotic as well, with her manner of speech often monotonous and lacking emotions. However, Gin still has a human personality; she is caring for her husband Muneshige, and would tend to his needs whenever possible. Correlating herself with Futayo Honda (as their backgrounds are similar and Muneshige was asking her help to deal with complex issues) she called herself "more complex than any other woman". Background The reason behind the loss of Gin Tachibana's arms is due to a duel with Muneshige himself, a duel which would determine their roles in History Recreation. In the battle, Muneshige sliced off both of Gin's arms defeating her; as a result, she would eventually become Muneshige's wife as the person who will inherit the name of Ginchiyo Tachibana. Tachibana household was known for it’s ridiculous martial prowess and strength, Gin was trained since childhood by her strict father to take over as head of the household. So she dedicated her life into becoming as strong as possible, so that she can inherit the Tachibana Muneshige name and be the head of Tachibana clan. To her, denied of common human happiness, inheriting her father's name was everything she existed for. Then, she was made to fight against a certain man. He was a weakling and Gin effortessly won against him after a few hits. That man, who was studying and working as part time mailman in the area, was pretty chatty, talking with her and joking to the point that Gin found him really annoying. That annoyance turned into ouright disgust when she found that this person wanted to take the name Muneshige Tachibana for himself. She hated him so much that she would repeatedly beat him with a wooden sword to severe injuries all the time, fueled with hatred and disgust. Even when the wooden sword turned into a metal rod and finally a real sword, even when she poisoned his food, he was still returning again and again. After countless battles, Muneshige eventually became far stronger, learning her acceleration spells and the basics of battle. At the very last fight, even when Gin was attempting to kill him because he was taking away what she worked all her life for, she unexpectedly warned him when she was firing her cannon. That man succesfully evaded her attacks, destroyed her cannons and won. As she was nothing more than a pure weapon at that point, he had to disable her, slicing of her arms, so she could regain her humanity. Though Gin will never be as strong as she once was, being freed from the burden of becoming the strongest and the heavy load of being head of the Tachibana clan, she began to strive for her own happiness. After the fight, Gin fell in love with the man who severed her arms and gave her a normal life, becoming the wife of Muneshige Tachibana. Plot 'Escorts to Mikawa' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era Selected troops from Tres Espana, Gin and Muneshige included, join the forces of K.P.A. Italia as the escorts of the Regno Unito, where Pope-President Innocentius is aboard. They were assigned to look out for any threats to Innocentius' safety or any violators to Testament Union laws. At the night of April 20, 1648, they head to a location near Shin-Nagoya Castle after sightings of a fire nearby (This was actually one of many attacks on Tres Espana outposts by Mikawa's automaton army under Lord Motonobu Matsudaira's command.) Gin acts as Muneshige's backup and goes on standby as Muneshige confronts Tadakatsu Honda of Mikawa, and after an intense battle between the "Peerless of the West" and the "Peerless of the East", Gin picks up a heavily injured Muneshige and receives the Tonbokiri from Tadakatsu, who also received greivous wounds from his battle with Muneshige. 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era Muneshige is sent back to Tres Espana's camp to recover from his injuries, and Gin would nurse him back to health, although she cannot hide her disappointment for Muneshige's decision to put himself in harm's way. After a swift recovery by Muneshige, the Tachibanas later attend several events, including a handover ceremony of the Tonbokiri to Tadakatsu's daughter Futayo, and the student contention among members of Musashi Ariadust Academy which would determine the academy's decision regarding Horizon Ariadust's imprisonment. By the end of the student contention, Gin and Muneshige prepare for a siege by the combined forces of Musashi Ariadust Academy and the Mikawa Security Corps. Gin, however, does not actively participate in the battle against Musashi, and she appears only to take her husband back to safety. 'The Armada War' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era Two weeks after the defeat of K.P.A. Italia and Tres Espana against the forces of Musashi, Gin receives the recommendation of Alcala de Henares to strip Muneshige of his current position as 1st Special Agent. Gin was shocked at the decision of the academy to remove Muneshige's position and in response submits a proposal to the school's Student Council: to allow her to fight in behalf of Muneshige and to promise to return his position if she was able to defeat the forces of Musashi. Fortunately for Gin, Tres Espana gets a chance to retaliate when the Musashi enters the airspace of the Shimonoseki region. Gin takes the chance to initiate an attack against the fleeing vessel, using the excuse of "self-defense". With Gin's initiative, Tres Espana's Student Council and Chancellor's Board, along with a sizable fleet of flying ships including the command warship San Lorenzo engaged the Musashi, and during the battle, Gin quickly confronts Futayo Honda, the person responsible for the defeat of her husband. Despite Gin's best efforts, however, Futayo was able to bring their fight to a deadlock, which is precisely what Musashi wanted as their main objective is to bide time (exactly three minutes) before the Musashi enters Gravitational Acceleration Mode. Gin ultimately fails to stall Musashi and watches as the flying ship disappears into the western seaboard, approaching England at astounding speeds. May 20, 1648 - Testament Era After the encounter with Musashi, Gin returns to Alcala de Henares, where her husband Muneshige receives more intensive treatment. She also helps out with Juana, the school's Student Council Vice President in giving sweets to children at a nearby orphanage. Meanwhile, Tres Espana proceeds with their preparation of the Grande Felicisima Armada. Abilities Gin is a Style Master · Versatile Prosthetic Body User (全方位義体師 · ステイルマスター, Zen hōi Yoshi-tai-shi · suteirumasutā), whose abilities include calling forth a large artillery system from nowhere. How Gin's weapons systems are exactly concealed is yet to be revealed. She also utilizes the same Acceleration system as her husband, albeit not to the same extent and effectiveness. *'Weapon: Cross-Shaped Twin Swords' (十字双剣, Jiyuujisouken) - A pair of twin swords that is deployed from Gin's arms; she has two swords per arm. Can be disengaged from her arms and can be used to block attacks by spinning it around like a rotary saw. *'Weapon: Arcabuz Cruz' ("十字砲火" · アルカブス・クルス, "Jūjihōka" · arukabusu kurusu) - A pair of cross-shaped firearms. Gin often uses two of these for long-ranged combat. *'Weapon: Quatro Cruz' ("四つ角十字" · クアトロ・クルス, "Yotsukado jūji" · kuatoro kurusu) - Gin's most powerful weapon in her arsenal, and is often used for decisive battles. It is a firearm in the form of a large cross and is composed of her large robotic external arms, capable of causing massive explosions with a single shot. Relationship Tres Espana *Muneshige Tachibana: Husband *Juana: Ally Others *Futayo Honda : Rival Inherited Names 'Tachibana Ginchiyo' (1569 - 1602) Tachibana Ginchiyo (September 23, 1569 – November 30, 1602) was the daughter of "Lightning God" Tachibana Dousetsu, retainer of the Ootomo clan, rival of Kyushu's famous clan Shimazu and a strong and respected warrior. The Tachibana originally owned Oka Castle, but upon hearing words that the Mouri was going to launch a campaign against Kyushu, Ootomo Sourin sent them to Tachibanayama Castle (located in present-day Fukuoka prefecture) to keep an eye on the Mori army. Ginchiyo grew up refusing to believe in her mother's "ladylike" teachings. She practiced many common teachings for boys and is said to have been a stern and strict figure. After Dousetsu's death, she became the head of the Tachibana clan due to Dousetsu having no sons. She ruled for about five years, until she was married to Takahashi Muneshige, who became Tachibana Muneshige and the daimyo of the clan after the marriage. Years after the Sengoku period had ended, the Tachibana was rewarded Yanagawa Castle (also located in present-day Fukuoka prefecture) by the 3rd Tokugawa Shogun, Tokugawa Iemitsu. Gallery Gin_animedesign.jpg|Gin Tachibana's character design in the anime version. Gin_pspdesign.jpg|Gin Tachibana's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. References Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Tres España Category:Students of Alcalá de Henares Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Female Characters